Donna Troy
The adoptive younger sister to Wonder Woman and daughter to Hippolyta, Donna is recently arrived to Man's World in an attempt to discover more of her past. She is not calling herself Wonder Girl, despite looking up to her "sister" immensely, and never has. =Background= A Light from Tragedy Some claim that the way a life begins heralds how it is to be lived. The Oracles tell of the beginning of the life of the second Princess of Themyscira, the chosen of the Titans of Myth, the woman called Donna Troy. As the ancient claim would have it, Donna Troy's first steps were taken in the shadow of danger, her life begun surrounded by violence. The child's father was killed in an automobile accident before she was ever born, and Donna's mother, Dorothy Hickley, was left to bear her babe alone. Too troubled by this loss to face raising a child, Dorothy placed Donna up for adoption immediately after her birth. Later, Dorothy's own life would be claimed in another automobile accident. Even as the blood of her parents pooled, Donna's life continued unabated. Snatched from the Flames Fay and Carl Stacey had long wished for a child, unable to have their own. They chose, in the end, to adopt... and so Donna came into their lives. For a time, the child would live content and well-loved, but all too soon tragedy found her again. Shortly after her third birthday, the Fates allowed Donna to be kidnapped by a predatory man who sought to take unnatural advantage of her young body. Those same Fates set fire to the would-be predator's house and drove him out, leaving young Donna alone in a burning building. There is at times justice in Fate, however. The goddess Rhea appeared, stepping through the fire as though it were mere mist, and lifted young Donna into her arms. Donna found herself spirited away to another world, the world of the Titans, more ancient than even the Gods of Olympus. Until her tenth year, Donna would remain with them, training in martial combat, lore, and all that the Titans felt she would need to know to serve their ends. Child of New Chronus Donna was one of twelve orphans taken to New Chronus, the moon where the Titans of Myth had been exiled by Zeus and the Gods of Earth, to serve as the hopes of the Titans. For countless eons they had dwelt there in exile, away from Uranus, the father sky, and Gaea, the mother Earth. The Titans had sought an end to their misery, though, and so they found mortal children to be raised up and made into gods, like themselves. It would be the duty of these children to break their newfound parents free from the prison of New Chronus and redeem the Titans to their old roles, which the Earth Gods had stolen from them. The Seed of Divinity It was Phoebe, the Titan-Goddess of the Moon and of the Starry Night, who took Donna under her wing and gave Donna the Seed of Divinity. This gift made the girl more than she had ever been, and she was first given the name "Donna Troy." A second name, the name of a goddess, was bestowed upon her: Troia. Donna trained for years among the Titans, until the day came when the Fates again cast trouble across Donna's path. She was walking with Phoebe when the two encountered Sparta, another of the Seeds of Divinity, in the act of slaying a third of the Seeds and stealing her power. Sparta attacked them, leaving Donna hurt and Phoebe mortally wounded, and it might have ended there, but that the other Titans intervened, stripping Sparta of her powers and casting her into exile. It had become clear, though, that the Seeds were not safe together. Sparta's treachery could be repeated. It was decided that the children would be exiled until they had reached the fullness of their powers and could be raised to their proper places among the Titans. Each child's memories would be erased, and they would be returned to Earth. Orphaned Anew Donna, though, was a complication. Phoebe had tried to force the girl's Seed of Divinity into bloom so that Coeus, Phoebe's husband, would not be left alone. Mnemosyne, Titan of Memory, encountered difficulties in trying to wipe the girl's memories. She found that Donna was already verging on godhood, altered beyond even what the Titans had hoped or expected, and was now immortal. Donna's memories of her past lives had also been awakened, filtering in through her dreams. It took a great effort, but Mnemosyne used her powers to erase all memory of this, all memory of New Chronus and the Titans, from Donna's mind. She was left a tabula rasa, her memories vague and fragmented. A Home at Last It was Athena, Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, who interceded to disrupt the Titans' influence over Donna. Rather than allowing Donna to be returned to her former hometown, Athena moved the child to the shores of Themyscira, where she was discovered by Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Athena instructed Hippolyta to train Donna as a warrior, hoping that the training of an Amazon would allow Donna to overcome the Titans' attempts to force her to serve their ends. So it was that Donna came to be adopted by the Amazons, made a sort of younger sister to Diana, their princess. The two became rather close, between training together and being closer in age than Diana and any of the other Amazons were. All was peaceful for a time, and the Fates' desire to cast Donna into conflict was quieted... but only, indeed, for a time. The Second Princess of Themyscira When the contest came to be to select a champion to go into Man's world, Donna had lived with the Amazons for as long as she had lived on New Chronus. Donna participated, fighting well and rising high in the competition, but Diana -- who had competed anonymously and in secret, defying her mother's wishes -- emerged the victor. Hippolyta sadly bid her true daughter goodbye, and Diana left. The queen's attentions then turned to Donna, and the younger girl found a renewed place in Hippolyta's affections. With Diana gone, Hippolyta came to appreciate Donna's presence more than ever. She formally adopted the girl as her own, naming her the second princess of Themyscira. Stepping out into Man's World Again life had become happy for Donna, but again the Fates chose to meddle. Donna's dreams began turning to nightmares, and her memories began to return in her subconscious, fragments appearing in her dreams. Troubled by these portents, Donna sought the wisdom of the priestesses of Athena. She was then spoken to by Athena herself, and it was decreed that Donna would follow her sister Diana out into Man's World, perhaps to find truth and meaning in the world of her birth. Before Donna left, Hippolyta told her of what she knew of the girl's past and gave her the trappings the Titans had left with her, along with the twin of Diana's lasso. Donna went with her adoptive mother's blessing into Man's World, knowing little of it, her only link of familiarity to her sister, Wonder Woman. = Powers = Seed of Divinity When the Titans of Myth took Donna in, she was given the Seed of Divinity and placed under the tutelage of Phoebe, Goddess of the Moon. This makes Donna, effectively, a goddess, though a very minor one at the moment. She is immortal and will cease aging once she reaches physical maturity, nor can spells or other contrivances designed to age a person affect her. Donna's divinity is symbolized by the starry aura that appears, primarily, in her hair. When Donna's aura flares, such as in times of great emotional duress, it seems as if the starry heavens themselves are shining out from amongst her raven tresses. Energy Bolt Donna is able to emit energy blasts, which look like bolts of pure light. These can do up to 1,000 tons of kinetic impact or up to 6,000 °C in heat, enough to melt through several inches of steel or crush materials with the same toughness as diamond. Donna must share points between this power and her Forcefield power, so if she has both powers active then the rating of 15 must be split between them. Enhanced Dexterity Donna's reflexes are over one hundred times faster than a normal person's, allowing her to easily dodge arrows or bullets, or just as easily deflect them with her bracelets. Coupled with her super speed, she can also dodge or deflect energy blasts without great difficulty. Enhanced Senses Donna's senses are divinely empowered by the Mythic Titans, so they operate at 200 yards the way the senses of a normal human being in perfect health would operate at 10 feet. She can see or hear a mile away as easily as humans can at 150 feet, or at close magnification equivalent to lower settings of most light-based microscopes. She can also determine the qualities and composition of tastes or smells much more effectively than a normal human, and hears at a range of frequency much broader than usual. Flight Donna is able to fly without aid, having great control and maneuverability, as well as highly impressive atmospheric flight speeds. She cruises at about Mach 10, around 7,200 MPH, and if she exerts herself can maintain speeds of up to 10,000 MPH, over Mach 14. She cannot maintain the latter speed for more than a few minutes at a time without tiring herself, however. Forcefield Using the same energies that fuel her bolts of power, Donna can create a potent forcefield. When body-sized, it can withstand up to 1,000 tons of force, temperature variations of up to 6,000 °C, or 10 gigawatts of electricity. The forcefield allows her to function in even very hostile environments without danger, and it can also reduce sonic attacks by up to 130 decibels, so that even the loudest sounds theoretically possible within an atmosphere can be endured. If Donna increases the area of effect of her forcefield, then the larger it gets, the weaker it will become. Additionally, Donna must share points between this power and her Energy Bolt power, so if she has both powers active then the rating of 15 must be split between them. Invulnerability Thanks to the Seed of Divinity held within her, Donna's body has become very difficult to damage. She can withstand kinetic forces of over 3,000 tons without great ill effect, and weathers energy attacks much more effectively than a normal person, though they can still cause her great pain. Notably, Donna is not immune to piercing attack, as detailed in her +flaws. Regeneration The Seed of Divinity protects Donna's life, as well as giving her great powers. She recovers from damage or ailments much more quickly and completely than a normal human being, such that she will heal or recover instantly what a normal person in her idealized physical condition would within the space of an hour. Within an hour, she heals what a normal person would heal in a month; within a week, she can theoretically recover from any injury or ailment, if her body is capable of doing so. Super Speed Donna is far swifter than a mortal of even great athletic prowess, able to run at up to 250 mph without difficulty. This augments her reflexes, allowing her mind and body to more effectively operate as one, and allows her to accomplish various tasks much more quickly than a normal human. Super Strength Troia's gifts from the mythic Titans include strength beyond the ken of mortal humans. She can dead lift up to 50,000 tons without great effort, exerting up to 75,000 tons of force in quick bursts, such as punches or the like. Pushing herself to this higher level for an extended period of time, only a few minutes all together, will cause her to tire. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero